Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach
Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach is the thirtieth episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, Scrooge McDuck, and their friends meets James Henry Trotter, A boy who lost his parents because they're gobbled up by the Rhino, and has to live with his evil aunts, Spiker and Sponge who are both lazy, abusive, and greedy and holding against his will. So with some help from Jack Skellington, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice, the Rescue Rangers, Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men, They must help James get to New York City flying a Giant Peach with hundreds of seagulls and a pack of six giant anthropomorphic bugs. Plot Prologue/The beginning of James' miserable life/Basil and Dr. Dawson getting help James Henry Trotter is a young boy who lives with his parents by the sea in the United Kingdom. On James' birthday, they plan to go to New York City and visit the Empire State Building, the tallest building in the world. One day, a very terrible and bad thing happens, an angry rhinoceros came from nowhere and eat up James' parents, and finds himself living with his two abusive aunts, Spiker and Sponge. He is forced to work all day and they threaten him with beatings and the mysterious rhino if he tries to leave. Just then, Miss Kitty Mouse saw the whole thing as she came to warn Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson about all of this. So, they contacted Mickey Mouse and the others along with the Rescue Aid Society for help. The Emergency Rescue Aid Society meeting/Riding on Dumbo, Orville and Wilbur Meanwhile at the Rescue Aid Society, the Chairmouse called in on an emergency meeting with Bernard, Bianca, and Jake assigned with Mickey and the gang. Just as the Rescue Rangers and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice gathered together, they took off on the Ranger Plane, Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur to meet with Mickey and the others. The Universal Express is ready to go/Gathering enough company for the mission At the Magic Kingdom, Mickey puts the council in charge of watching over it until his return. On the Universal Express, Mickey gathered his friends for the Journey including Jack Skellington, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice, the Rescue Rangers, Robin Hood, and his band of Merry Men. Finally, J. Thaddeus Toad started driving the train with Cyril Proudbottom filling up the coals and woods. Spiker and Sponge abusing James/Mickey and his friends appeared/My Name is James Meanwhile, Spiker and Sponge kept abusing James and sends him to his room without any dinner. Just as he miserably went upstairs, Mickey and his friends appeared and offered their comfort to share with. As they introduce themselves with James, he became gentle with the spider. Discovering an enchanted Magic Man/Bestowing the Crocodile Tongues While rescuing a spider from being squashed by his aunts, James, Mickey, and his friends meets a mysterious man with a bag of magic green "crocodile tongues", which he gives to James to make his life better. The soldier warns him not to lose the "tongues" and disappears. The Birth of the Giant Peach/Friar Tuck comforts James/Treating him like a friend When James is returning to the house, he trips and the "tongues" escape into the ground. One peach is soon found on a withered old tree, and it grows to immense proportions. Spiker and Sponge use the giant peach as an attraction, making lots of money as James watches from the house, not allowed to leave. As for Lady Marian, she takes a hatred of her abusive and greedy corruption. As Mickey, Jack, and the others snuck in James' room, Friar Tuck cheers him up to never let his despair get him down as everyone else treats him like a friend. Entering the Giant Peach/Meeting the Gigantic Bugs/That's the Life/The Escape That night, James is sent to pick up the garbage. While doing so, he grabs a chunk of the peach to eat as one of the "crocodile tongues" jumps into it. A large hole appears inside the peach and James, Mickey, and the others ventures inside and James turns into a stop-motion animated character, where they finds and befriends a group of life-size anthropomorphic bugs who also dream of an ideal home, the Old Green Grasshopper, Mr. Centipede, Earthworm, Miss Spider, Mrs. Ladybug, and Glowworm. As they hear the aunts search for James, Centipede manages to cut the stem holding the giant peach to the tree and the peach rolls away to the Atlantic Ocean with James, Mickey, and their friends inside it. Merlock and Dragaunus gathered their followers/Mechanicles built the Robot Shark Meanwhile, Merlock, and Lord Dragaunus gathered their followers, Baron Von Sheldgoose, the Fearsome Five, Chameleon, Siege, Wraith, Phantom Blot, Mr. Winkie, Mortimer Mouse, Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell, Bradley Uppercrust III, the Toon Patrol, the Beagle Boys, Abis Mal, Haroud Hazi Bin, Nefir Hasenuf, and Mechanicles to make ready for the next plan. Then, Mechanicles was finished building the Robot Shark. Soon, Merlock made a homunculus out of it and orders it to hunt down Mickey Mouse and his friends, it agreed and set off to go after them at the ocean. Going to New York City/James' idea to travel/Encountering the Robot Shark After they somehow land in the middle of the ocean, Mickey and the rest of his friends took a look outside. Remembering his dream to visit New York City, James and the insects decide to go to New York City. They use Miss Spider's silk to capture and tie a hundred seagulls to the peach stem, while battling against a giant robotic shark. As Neptunia came up trying to help her land dwelling friends, Miss Spider uses the hammer to hit the grappling hook as it flies around the Robot Shark's fin, causing it to lose all its teeth and explodes, destroying the Robot Shark. Soon, Neptunia, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, and Dash joined in to help James get to New York City. Mickey's encouragement for James/Looking at things another way In the sky, Mickey encouraged James about how everything else started as a dream. Like when he dreamed of coming to New York City just like his parents hoped, that what made him feel better. Just as James notice the Earthworm was having problems, he told him to look at things another way. Instead of thinking about being shark bait, he gave them wings to fly. Merlock's frustration with Mickey's interference/Releasing the Skeleton Pirates Meanwhile, the pieces of what's left of the destroyed Robot Shark were brought by Nefir and his imps to Merlock. Just as he was angry and upset with Mickey's interference, he had an idea. He sends Jack Skellington's counterpart, Captain Jack and his crew, Paul Bunyan's viking counterpart, Donald's skeleton counterpart, the Eskimo, Ragetti, and the parrot to find and kill Mickey and his friends and leave James alive for Spiker and Sponge. With the order given, Captain Jack salutes and leads his crew under the water to find them. Beginning of starvation/Realizing the Giant Peach/Eating the Peach Back in the sky, Centipede is steering the giant peach, but was so hungry that his vision got the best of him because he keep seeing his friends as food. As he and the Old Green Grasshopper and Donald fought over a piece of soda bread, it fell as they fight. But as Russell and Tummi were eating the inside of the peach, James realized the Giant Peach. Inside it, it was enough food for everyone to enjoy for the travel. Even Grasshopper stomp and makes peach juice, they eat as plenty for the journey. Deserving a goodnight's sleep/James' nightmare about the Rhino/A cold wake up call That night, everyone got a goodnight's sleep with Miss Spider tucking James in like a loving caring mother he'd never had since his parents' death. In James' dream, he was the caterpillar and eating the peach, but then, Sponge and Spiker showed up and uses the Rhino to chase after James as he flees and was trapped. James woke up and realized the snow, everyone else was cold because they went up north. Then, Grumpy, Gruffi, the Old Green Grasshopper, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug, and Miss Spider were very angry at Centipede for not knowing where to get to New York when being stuck up north. Then, Centipede had an idea and he dove into the icy cold water to retrieve the compass. With no time to loose, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Lea/Axel, Roxas, Xion, Repliku, Jack, Scrooge, Launchpad, and J. Thaddeus Toad had to help Centipede. Homer wants to join the rescue, but he immediately regrets it when he dove into the Arctic waters. Rescuing Centipede from the Skeleton Pirates/Retrieving the Compass In the ocean, Centipede finds a compass but is taken prisoner by Captain Jack and his crew of skeleton pirates. As for Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Lea/Axel, Roxas, Xion, Repliku, Jack, Scrooge, Launchpad, J. Thaddeus Toad, James, and Miss Spider, they rescue him and retrieved the compass and the journey continues. Helping James stand up for himself/Family/Arriving at New York/The Rhino returns That night, Mickey, Sora, Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others help James stand up for himself if his aunt ever try to make him go back the way he was. Then, he learned how the big bugs were like a family to him. Finally, they finally arrived at New York City. Suddenly, some dark black clouds appears, the wind blows and the compass fell right into the city below. Then, the Rhino appears, Mickey and the others had to climb at the webs of seagulls, while James angrily confronts the Rhino about not getting his friends but he looked in horror, the Earthworm reminded him to look at it another way as he learned form him, James angrily confronts the Rhino again by telling him that he's not the real Rhino, he was just a lot of smoke and noisy. James yells in anger at the Rhino, when he charges at him and disappeared in lightning, the storm gets more worse than ever. And then, the Rhino disappear and left a trace. James, Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others on top of the Empire State Building Soon, James, Jiminy, Chip, Dale, Basil and the others didn't realized that the Giant Peach fell right onto the top of the Empire State Building below and James was normal. Spiker and Sponge are back/Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others vouch for James Soon, the Giant Peach along with James, Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others were brought down safely. Just then, James' Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker arrived by driving their destroyed vehicle through the ocean, and they've come to take him back. Even Miss Kitty Mouse couldn't stand them abusing James, Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others had to vouch for his sake. Taking as stand against Spiker and Sponge/Mickey and the gang to the rescue As Spiker and Sponge were about to force James to go back with them, he stood up against them not wanting to go back with them. Just then, Mickey and the gang came just in time to the rescue and had enough with Sponge and Spiker by wrapping them into Miss Spider's web and taken away for good. Just as a celebration was made, everyone enjoyed eating the Giant Peach all the way to the pit. James and his new family in Central Park/Mickey and his friends succeeded After that, James and his new family settled up in Central Park as a permanent home. And happily for Mickey and his friends, their task is finally over as they head home after saying goodbye. The Rescue Rangers and League's job well done/A Happy Ending/Good News Then, the Rescue Rangers and the League did a job well done for saving James from his evil aunts and got him to New York City with his new family. At last, it was a very happy ending for Mickey Mouse and all of his friends. Songs #Rescue Aid Society #My Name is James #That's the Life #Eating the Peach #Family #Good News Trivia *This episode is when Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack and Gilbert Goof became preteens and Benjamin and Natasha Hood will become children age. Scenes #Prologue/The beginning of James' miserable life/Basil and Dr. Dawson getting help #The Emergency Rescue Aid Society meeting/Riding on Dumbo, Orville and Wilbur #The Universal Express is ready to go/Gathering enough company for the mission #Spiker and Sponge abusing James/Mickey and his friends appeared/My Name is James #Discovering an enchanted Magic Man/Bestowing the Crocodile Tongues #The Birth of the Giant Peach/Friar Tuck comforts James/Treating him like a friend #Entering the Giant Peach/Meeting the Gigantic Bugs/That's the Life/The Escape #Merlock and Dragaunus gathered their followers/Mechanicles built the Robot Shark #Going to New York City/James' idea to travel/Encountering the Robot Shark #Mickey's encouragement for James/Looking at things another way #Merlock's frustration with Mickey's interference/Releasing the Skeleton Pirates #Beginning of starvation/Realizing the Giant Peach/Eating the Peach #Deserving a goodnight's sleep/James' nightmare about the rhino/A cold wake up call #Rescuing Centipede from the Skeleton Pirates/Retrieving the Compass #Helping James stand up for himself/Family/Arriving at New York/The Rhino returns #James, Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others on top of the Empire State Building #Spiker and Sponge are back/Jiminy, Chip, Dale and the others vouch for James #Taking as stand against Spiker and Sponge/Mickey and the gang to the rescue #James and his new family in Central Park/Mickey and his friends succeeded #The Rescue Rangers and League's job well done/A Happy Ending/Good News Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225